Abigail Miller (Earth-701306)
| Last = | HistoryText = Abby Miller was the coveted Chosen One, the Treasure warrior, who could tip the balance of power between good and evil. Ancient texts prophesied her existence. Thus, the leader of the Hand had been seeking to take her. Abby lost her mother at an early age. She was living with her father, Mark, in an isolated retreat. Elektra was hired to kill both of them, not for the Hand's purposes, but by her mentor Stick. Stick had actually intended to make Abby and Elektra grow close, so Elektra would become her protector. At that retreat, Elektra confronted two assassin warriors of the Hand who had come to take Abby away. The leader of the Hand dispatched another group of mutant assassins. Led by the leader of the Hand's son, Kirigi, the assassins were Typhoid Mary, Kinkou, Tattoo, and Stone. Abby and Mark vanquished Kinkou, who moved at great speeds, while Elektra defeated Stone. Tatoo, who endowed life to animal figures which were designed over his skin, animated two wolf tattoos and sent them after Abby. When Elektra caught up with the Millers, she saw Abby use Indonesian warrior beads to defeat the wolves. The battle would have been lost if the Chaste hadn't show up in time led by Stick. Abby was trained to use her powers wisely by Stick, Elektra, and other members of the Chaste at their camp. In an effort to let Abby lead a normal life, Elektra arranged a fight to the death against Kirigi over Abby's fate at her childhood residence. In that second confrontation against the Hand mutants Abby Miller appeared unexpectedly during the battle just in time to save Elektra's life from Kirigi's sword. Nonetheless the fight continued throughout the garden maze of the manor. Abby was overwhelmed by a massive snake attack of Tattoo, which was halted by Elektra who vanquished him. However, Typhoid Mary got near Abby and poisoned her. She told Abby she had once been the Treasure One just like her. Thus, Abby died, though Elektra vanquished Typhoid with one of her Sai daggers from afar. Abby was resurrected by Elektra by the magic of the Kimagure, which was taught by Stick. | Powers = *Can magically activate a set of warrior beads and make them into deadly weapons. | Abilities = *Abby is a keen and able fighter who was trained by both Stick and Elektra. | Strength = *Abby possesses the average strength for a girl of fifteen. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Indonesian Warrior Beads. | Notes = *Kirsten Prout portrays Abby Miller in Elektra. * Abby admired Elektra for helping her through the war and the developed a mother/daughter relationship. There are also many similarities between Abby and Elektra. Both lost their mothers at an early age, both are good martial artists and both have OCD. Through her relationship with Abby, Elektra begins to understand her childhood self, allowing her to find some semblance of inner peace. | Trivia = | Links = * IMDB Profile for Kirsten Prout * }}